


Eta Erandis

by bowie655321



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowie655321/pseuds/bowie655321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liz's birthday, and she is in for quite the treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eta Erandis

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the naughtylokiconfessions page on Tumblr. The confession was: "The Eta Eridanids meteor shower tends to coincide with my birthday… I want to watch it while holding hands with Loki"

The night was cool, the rain from earlier had dissipated, leaving a chilled night behind it. She was alone in the field, after ignoring dozens of texts from her friends to go to the pub to celebrate. She enjoyed the quiet as the stars shone brilliantly against the night sky. The first quarter moon hung above her without a single care. 

A bright column of light formed a few yards in front of her. Curiosity filled her to the brim as she approached the scene. Her eyes scanned field, falling upon a man standing alone. The grass around him laid flat.

  
Her eyes fell a across the man again after doing a full second scan of the field. His armor reflected the starlight, the horns on his helmet did the same. He was dressed in greens and silvers, looking regal. Her breath stopped in her throat. The reports from the United States told her that he was not of this world. He did not look like the one he saw pictures of though. He was skinnier, with brilliant green eyes. 

  
“Are you-” she stopped herself mid-thought.

  
“I am of Asgard,” he said, a delicious cadence filling her ears.

  
She took a few steps closer, trying to take in everything about the scenario. Everything told her that this was all just a dream.

  
“I am Prince Loki,” he announced. “Who might you be?”

  
“Liz,” she murmured, barely remembering her own name.

  
He pulled off his helmet, revealing short black hair. She only came to his chin when she stood up tall. This forced her to look up to see his face. His eyes met her grey ones, causing a blush across her pale cheeks. When she saw his face, all the myths she had heard as a child from Norse culture came flooding back. She realized who stood before her.

  
“Quite beautiful,” he whispered to her. “Not what I expected of Midgard.”

  
Slender fingers wrapped a strand of brown hair around themselves. Liz’s heart began to skip a few beats.

  
“Why are you alone on this night?” he asked her after a few moments of pure silence.

  
“There is a meteor shower tonight. It’s how I wanted to spend my birthday,” she spoke softly and evenly, trying her best not to give her heart away.

  
“Would you like company? No one should spend a celebration alone.”

  
His voice was smooth. Each word he spoke made his breath known to her ear.

  
“If you would like. Don’t you have better things to do?”

  
Loki’s lips twitched at the corners into a tiny smile. He placed a soft hand on Liz’s cheek.

  
“I have all the time in the world. I came to escape Asgard’s current events, to get a breath of fresh air.”

  
Streaks of light came across the sky. The two looked up.

  
“Shall we?” Loki motioned to the ground.

  
Liz laid in the grass next to the Asgardian. The two of them watched as the Eta Erandis meteor shower filled the sky around them. They shared silence, and beauty. After a few moments, Lokii intertwined his fingers with hers, making her melt into the ground like a puddle. She pulled her eyes away from the falling cosmic rocks to gaze upon the man.

  
“It’s a beautiful sight,” he murmured, still looking at the sky.

  
They admired the shower, enjoying the others company. It seemed like before it even began, it was over, the last star streaking across the sky.

  
“The meteor’s were quite beautiful,” he said to her. “Not as beautiful as you Liz.”

  
“Don’t jest Prince Loki,” she smiled, his name rolling off of her tongue like a prayer.

  
Loki’s smile warmed her heart. It reached his eyes, creating a new radiance behind them. Liz’s pale cheeks carried a charming blush.

  
“Must I prove it to you?”

  
He hesitated over her lips for just a moment before pressing his onto hers. She closed her eyes, taking pleasure in the kiss. Champagne bubbles filled her breast. When he pulled away, Liz’s breath was gone.

  
“I must go,” he told her. “Asgard…never mind. I have enjoyed this night immensely.”

  
“Thank you,” The words were but a breath leaving her lips.

  
Loki picked up his helmet, turning away to go back to the place he came from. Liz was a few steps behind him, hoping he would not truly leave so soon.

  
“I must leave,” he said, stopping any thoughts she had of his staying. “I will return. You have my word.”

  
“You are the one with the silver tongue. I am to believe this?” she scoffed, coming off bitter. “I won’t hold my breath.”

  
A chuckle fell with a thud from his lips. He waved a hand through the air creating a necklace. He walked to her, standing behind her, and with expert fingers, he placed the jewelry to her neck, sealing it with a kiss. Shivers were sent down her spine.

  
“My word maiden,” he spoke into her hair.

  
He walked to the ring. After calling for Heimdall, a tower of light began to envelop him.

  
“Happy birthday Liz,” he called before being entirely enclosed.

  
She fingered the small charm on the necklace. It was a snake, his symbol. She hoped he was good for his word.

  
One stray meteor fell across the sky. A small smile crept across Liz’s face. She had had an amazing birthday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you have a request, just message me here or at silentlyseekingharrison.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
